


It's Your Sex I Can Smell

by Leela



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: sohotoutthebed, First Time, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fucking dick flower. One I didn't know existed. I have to check it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Sex I Can Smell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valress (Val_Brown)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/gifts).



> **Betas:** aislinntlc, eeyore9990
> 
> **Notes:** My first ever sex pollen story, can you believe it? I wrote it for valress for the [So Hot out the Bed Berty Valentine's Day Fest](http://sohotoutthebed.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth. For the record, my betas are awesome. This story is so much better for their help. 
> 
> The title of this story is from Closer by Nine Inch Nails.

"Do you ever wonder who's the animal in the zoo and who's the watcher?" Tommy crouches down and places his hand on the cold glass. The gorilla puts his — her? — hand on the other side, lining it up with Tommy's, and makes an odd noise.

"Too many times to count," says the zoo employee. His name is Perry according to his tag, and he seems younger than Tommy can ever remember being in his entire life. "You're not supposed to do that, you know. Touch the glass."

Tilting his head, Tommy smiles at him. The full-watt pretend smile that usually gets Tommy what he wants from strangers. "And you always do what you're told?"

"Well, you know, it's more like these animals." Perry shuffles his feet and adjusts his cap. "They can be deadly if you don't know what you're doing. Even some of the plants can be dangerous, especially the ones that we're looking after for the USDA, like that corpse flower cousin." 

"Amorphophallus? You've got a stinky dick plant? Awesome."

"Di..." Perry stumbles over the word, blushing from his scalp all the way down his neck to the collar of his shirt. 

Rising from his feet, Tommy sidles right up to Perry and places a hand on his arm. He wets his lips, aware of the way Perry's eyes follow the slow sweep of his tongue. "Any chance I can see it? The one at Huntington is rad." 

Perry glances over his shoulder, at the greenhouse behind them, and then back at Tommy. "I really shouldn't. I mean, I would if I could, but it's, like—" Perry's blush deepens.

"Hey, no problem, man." Shaking his fringe into his eyes, Tommy looks up through his hair at Perry. "I'll just keep out of that greenhouse back there, then?"

"Good," Perry says, then getting a bit wild-eyed, adds, "but I didn't tell you that's where it is." 

Before Tommy can respond, Adam joins him and drapes an arm over his shoulders. The zoo officials, who were trailing behind Adam, three men and a woman, form a rough circle around them. Perry, to Tommy's annoyance, blushes again and ducks out. Damn it. Another minute or two and Tommy's sure he could have gotten a tour of that greenhouse out of him.

He considers following Perry, but Adam squeezes Tommy in a half-embrace, clearly wanting his attention.

"What's up?" Tommy asks, leaning into Adam just a little before pulling away. 

Adam, as always, gives off the usual mixed signals, giving Tommy another squeeze and then releasing him without a hint of regret. "Just nailing down the details. We were talking about my vision for Underneath, you know, where we all shift into our spirit animals as an image of what we are beneath the surface. Anyway, they need to know which animals we want to use for the shoot."

"I thought we still had a few weeks before that director dude can fly in to do it."

One of the suits, sounding as pompous as he looks, says, "As I was explaining to Mr. Lambert, there's an application process. We'll need to get the appropriate permits and—" 

"More importantly," a guy in Doc Martens, well-worn jeans, and a flannel shirt interrupts, "we need to ensure the animals' welfare."

Unable to help himself, Tommy looks the guy up and down. He's older than Tommy thought at first, going by the amount of grey mixed in with the dark brown, but he's taller than Adam and has the type of compact muscles that Tommy likes to feel under his hands. The faint trace of an accent in his voice doesn't hurt either.

"I'd cancel the shoot before endangering an animal," Adam says, wrapping an arm around Tommy again, as if he knows that Tommy was admiring the zoo dude. 

The zoo dude smiles, and Adam places a hand on the back of Tommy's neck. And, Christ, if that isn't just fucking typical. Adam runs hot and cold all the time when it comes to Tommy, but never quite so hot as when someone — male or female — catches Tommy's eye. It would be encouraging, if it actually led anywhere. 

"Silas." The twist of the suit's lips and the tone of his voice turn the name into a reprimand. "I hardly think we need to cancel the video shoot. I'm sure we can accommodate Mr. Lambert's needs without any trouble."

"Keep his money, too," Tommy mutters under his breath.

"What?" At Adam's question, all eyes turn on Tommy. 

"Nothing," Tommy says, then attempts to change the subject and stop everyone from looking at him. "So do we need to pick our shifter selves now?"

"The sooner, the better," Silas says. "If necessary, I know some trainers who could bring animals in for however long you need them."

"The LA Zoo has a wide selection among the exhibits. Perhaps a look around will help you decide?" The female suit checks her phone. "Our board meeting is due to start soon."

The next couple of minutes are wasted in a shuffle of goodbyes, handshakes, ignoring Tommy and flat out sucking up to Adam. The bullshit level's high enough to turn Tommy's stomach. He doesn't know how Adam manages to smile through it all. Eventually though, even the suits have had enough, and it's down to the three of them. 

"Any particular place you want to visit?" Silas gestures at the gorilla enclosure and grins at them. "I'm assuming that none of you want to shift into a big ape."

"Not really my style." Tommy pushes his hair out of his face and smiles back at Silas. 

"Tommy's more of a cat," Adam says, as he fucking gets up into Tommy's space again.

Giving Tommy a once-over, Silas nods. "I can see that. He'd make a gorgeous snow leopard."

"See." Tommy digs an elbow into Adam's side. "Even the expert thinks I'm a big cat."

"And you—" Silas examines Adam so closely, his eyes lingering on Adam's hands and the breadth of his chest, that Tommy has to fight the urge to step between them. 

"Wolf," Adam says, before Silas can continue.

"Sushi," Tommy adds, and they both burst into laughter. 

A weird look on his face, Silas takes a step back and pulls a pamphlet out of one pocket and a pen out of another. He unfolds it to reveal a map and circles a couple of places. "Any other animals you want to see?"

"A dark-haired fox for Isaac, and some kind of exotic bird for Ashley," Tommy says, stretching his stride to keep up with the other two, "although she still hasn't made up her mind which one." 

"Caribou, too," Adam says. "Although I think Kevin would make more sense as an Ibex."

Silas marks a few more places before his phone rings. He steps off to the side to answer it, and Tommy tugs on Adam's arm.

"They've got a stinky dick flower," Tommy whispers. "I want to see it."

"Stinky?" Adam's frown clears up almost immediately. He keeps his own voice low as he says, "You mean a corpse flower."

"Perry, the other zoo dude, says they've got one in that greenhouse. He wouldn't take me in to see it. Like it's restricted or some such shit."

Before Adam can respond, Silas comes back and hands Adam the map. "You've got just under an hour until the zoo opens at 10am, if you're wanting to avoid the crowds." 

"Thanks." Adam shakes Silas's hand, and then to Tommy's shock, Silas holds out his hand for Tommy.

Silas's palm is dry, his fingers calloused and hard, and his grip stronger than Tommy's. Even better, he actually looks at Tommy instead of sliding his eyes back to Adam.

"We'll be on our way," Adam says, pointedly, "as I'd like to get the fuck out of here before the hordes and their cameras descend."

"If you need to visit again, just call me and I'll set it up for you." Silas gives Adam his card. "I assume that your other band members and the director will want to visit at least once." And then Silas is off, his long strides taking him around one of the buildings and out of sight in seconds. 

Tommy grins and mentally rubs his hands. "Fuck the animals. I can see those on the internet. I'm off to see the stinky dick. You in?"

Adam hesitates. "I don't know. We don't have that long."

"What the fuck ever." Tommy starts walking towards the greenhouse. He checks for cameras and other security when he gets close enough, but doesn't see a damn thing. Idiots probably think the Employees Only sign is enough to keep people out. Hell, the door isn't even locked. How stupid can they get?

Tommy's already pushing open the door, when Adam catches up with him. 

#

The greenhouse is fucking huge. Way bigger than it looks from the outside. It's also very dim, after the bright cloudiness of outside. The air inside is hot and humid enough that Tommy has to unzip his leather jacket and his hoodie, but it doesn't smell like anything died in there recently. He shoves his sunglasses up on his head. "Damn it." 

"What?" Adam takes off his own sunglasses and shoves them into his jacket pocket. He's got that excited wild-eyed look he gets when he's doing something he knows is wrong.

"It doesn't stink." Tommy bites his lower lip.

Adam backs up a step. "Maybe we should leave then."

"Dude said it was in here." Tommy starts walking down the aisle, his creepers squeaking against the wooden planks. "Well, he didn't, like, say exactly, but more implied, you know?" 

"Fuck, Tommy. You broke in here on a maybe?"

"It's a fucking dick flower. One I didn't know existed. I have to check it out."

Sweat already starting to bead at his hairline, Adam takes off his jacket and then stuffs his scarf into the sleeve. He's got the soft, droopy necked sweater on that always makes Tommy want to snuggle up to him. To distract himself, Tommy takes the next corner. 

At the end of the aisle, in a bed all on its own, Tommy sees a pinkish purple stalk with a green bulge around the bottom. It's about half the size of the plant he saw at Huntington Gardens a couple of years back, and it definitely doesn't smell anywhere near as bad. The dick part is fuzzier than the corpse flower's, although the bulging bit looks much the same. 

"What are you?" Tommy kneels as close to the flower as he can get without actually being in the dirt. He reaches for it.

Adam grabs Tommy's hand. "Are you crazy? That thing could be poisonous."

"Nah," Tommy says. "If it was dangerous, there'd be a warning next to it. Like, that's the law or something."

Tommy pushes his hand forward, and Adam tightens his grip. 

"Don't," Adam says, and this time Tommy sees something that looks a lot like fear flashing through Adam's eyes. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"A bad feeling? Come on, this is epic." 

Getting his hand free, Tommy leans in. He's almost touching the plant when it twitches. Which is so damn fucking cool that he sits back on his heels. 

"We should get out of here," Adam says. "Before something happens."

"Fuck, no. That thing looks like it's going to bloom."

Before Adam can say anything more, as if the plant heard Tommy, the bulge flares open at the top and begins to spread. The petal is deep purple and looks soft as velvet. Touchable, Tommy's thinking when the plant twitches again and the air is suddenly filled with bright yellow pollen. It tastes too damn sweet, like cotton candy.

"Oh fuck, Tommy, we've got to get out of here." 

Tommy's head is swirling, but his breathing isn't affected. He turns to Adam. He wants to reassure Adam, tell him that everything's fine. That it's fucking awesome, actually. But when he touches Adam, when he feels the softness of Adam's skin beneath his fingertips, heat blasts through Tommy. 

"You..." Tommy manages, and then Adam's dropping his jacket and licking into Tommy, nipping at his lips, and the sensation sparks through Tommy. His balls ache, his dick feels trapped in his skinny jeans, and he has no idea why he's never kissed Adam like this before. 

But then Adam isn't kissing him anymore, and Tommy shivers with the loss.

"I'm not supposed to," Adam says. "Please Tommy, we can't."

"Why the fuck not?" 

"I... you..." Adam waves his hands around in helpless gestures. "You were straight," he finally says.

"That was, like, years ago."

"I know." Adam cups his hands around Tommy's face. Adam's voice drops, becomes fierce, and he leans forward to rest his forehead against Tommy's. His lips brush Tommy's mouth as he murmurs, "I told myself I couldn't for so long that I forgot I could."

Tommy scrapes his teeth over his own lips in an attempt to ease the tingling that came from Adam's touch. "I fucking want you," he says, and Adam surges into him, toppling them both over onto the wooden floor.

This kiss is sloppy, all teeth and tongues and lips. They suck and bite and lick. Tommy's dick is pressing into the softness of Adam's belly. He cants his hips up, and the tip of his dick bumps over the belt of Adam's low-slung jeans. He digs his fingers into Adam's shoulders and repeats the movement. Again and again, until he's arching into Adam. 

"God damn," Tommy moans when Adam breaks the kiss. "Don't stop."

Adam's eyes are bright, almost incandescent, as he looks down at Tommy. "I'm gonna fuck you," he says. "Deep and hard and slow and forever."

"Fuck yeah," Tommy breathes the words out like a prayer, as he pushes Adam's sweater up to his armpits. 

A groan escapes from Adam, and he grabs the hem of his sweater and pulls it over his head. There's a flurry of yellow sparkles in the air as Adam drops the sweater on top of his jacket. They settle on Adam's hair and skin like the glitter from their first tour, and Tommy can't help wondering if they taste the same. 

Sliding his hands around Adam's back, Tommy pulls himself up. He kisses his way down Adam's sternum and runs his tongue over Adam's nipples. The hairs on Adam's chest are crisp-soft against Tommy's lips, the glitter sour-sweet. Each taste drives Tommy's need higher and higher until he's writhing against Adam. 

"Baby, slow down." Adam tries to push him back, but Tommy grabs onto Adam, shimmies into his lap, and kisses him, open-mouthed and needy. There's a moment of not quite hesitation, when Tommy's heart sinks and his desperation rises. Then Adam sucks on Tommy's tongue, licks into his mouth, and topples them both forwards. 

Tommy finds himself sprawled on his back with Adam spread out on top of him. His weight is exactly what Tommy wants, pressing into him, holding him down, as they rock against each other. Fabric skims his dick with every roll of his hips, making him want to move faster, rub harder, spread himself open.

Adam seizes Tommy's hips and holds them still. "Let me—"

"Hell yeah." 

"Clothes," Adam says, and Tommy nods frantically.

They fumble with buttons and zippers, shoving pants and jeans down. Tommy's wriggling out of his shoes, freeing his legs when Adam leans sideways and scrabbles in his jacket. 

"Lube," Adam says, looking triumphant, "and a condom."

"Boy scout." There were other words in Tommy's brain, on the tip of his tongue, but they evaporate when he sees Adam's dick. It's hard and big, and Tommy has to touch, to hold, to squeeze. "You're going to fuck me," he says smugly, grazing his thumb over the head, "with this."

Bucking into Tommy's hand, Adam rotates his hips. His eyes close, and his head goes back. He looks so damn good that Tommy has to palm his own dick, pressing down to stop himself from coming just from looking at Adam. He groans.

"Fuck me."

"Yeah." Opening the packet, Adam squeezes lube into his own hand. 

One of Adam's fingers smears lube around Tommy's hole, and then he presses two fingers in. Too fucking slowly for Tommy. He bucks upward, taking Adam's fingers in as deep as they will go. Pain and arousal twine around each other, sparking up Tommy's spine.

It's still not enough for Tommy. Not hot enough, not filling him enough. "Stop fucking around and do it."

"I could—" Adam stops, stares down at Tommy. His pupils are blown so wide that there's only a thin rim of blue around the black, and he's trembling. 

"You won't."

Tommy moans when Adam pulls out his fingers, leaving him empty, but it's only a matter of seconds before Adam's rolled the condom on and is thrusting into him. Filling him.

Stretched wide open, filled with heat, with Adam, Tommy grasps Adam's biceps, digging his nails into Adam's skin. Tommy wraps his legs around Adam's hips, uses them to pull Adam deeper. He matches Adam stroke for stroke. They fuck hard and fast. 

"More," Tommy says. "Fucking more."

Adam slams into him, jamming his cock against Tommy's prostate, spreading Tommy's legs wider, forcing a groan out of him. 

His mouth against Tommy's, Adam growls, "Mine."

"Oh fuck yeah." Tommy grabs for his own dick, tugs on it. 

Rotating his hips, Adam presses into Tommy, deeper and deeper. Tommy squeezes his ass muscles, holding him there. 

"You," Tommy says. "All of you." 

Then he kisses Adam, tasting salt and that odd sharp sweetness. Everything in Tommy seems to tunnel down to Adam, to his cock. Heart pounding, clutching at Adam, Tommy comes.

"God. Fuck. Tommy," Adam moans as he thrusts into Tommy one last time and his entire body shudders. 

They lay there, Adam sprawled on top of Tommy, surrounding him, until Tommy can't ignore the wood planks under him any longer. He shifts, and Adam pulls out of him and rolls off to the side. 

"We..." Adam say, then hesitates.

"We did." Tommy grins up at him. "And it was awesome. We should have done that ages ago."

Adam brushes Tommy's hair out of his eyes. Then he shows his fingertips to Tommy. They're dotted with yellow. "Pollen," Adam says, "from the plant."

Before Adam can fall into the freak out, the black pit that's opening behind his eyes, Tommy grabs his hand. "I've wanted you for months."

"Oh." Adam drags him closer, hugs him. "Me too."

Wrapping his arms around Adam, Tommy holds him just as tightly. 

"After we get out of here," Adam says, "I'm taking you home. I've got this enormous bath that I think we could both use."

Tommy smiles into Adam's shoulder, kisses the sweat and pollen streaked skin. "Hell, yeah."


End file.
